


Chakram Reborn: Miracle In Old Town Sedona (S1,E7)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: ChakramReborn, Gabrielle - Fandom, Gabrielle/Xena - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: ‘Tis the season as Xena and Gabrielle celebrate their first Christmas together! When two money hungry real estate investors try to force out store owners of the historical downtown part of Sedona so they can built modern shops and luxury apartments, and condos, Xena, Gabrielle and the whole Papas-Decker family come together to help an elderly store owner and her grandson from not only losing their business and the downtown community, but they also band together to stop these crooked men from not only closing down the community center that the historic downtown uses to throw the annual Christmas dinner and toy drive for the needy, but also the historical gazebo where James proposed to Zara. Plus, with Gabrielle’s help, you will see Xena finally coming to terms with the life that she lives now and the fact that Jessie still makes appearances from time to time, which she doesn’t mind, it’s just their spirits are so much the same, yet a little different. You will see the talent that Xena and Jessie share, their relationship with Beth, Sydney and James. Plus you will find out that even though it’s Christmastime, family, friends and the love for Gabrielle is the only thing she needs.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Old Town, New Age Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle come across a old time store while shopping in the historical part of town. Trouble happens whe two businessmen threaten to destroy an elderly woman’s shop and that part of town to build high end stores and condos

Opening Scene:

Smooth Christmas like jazz music plays as clothes are scatter on the floor of the cabin and a fire is roaring in the fire place. The fireplace mantle is wrapped in garland and the cabin is decorated for the Christmas season. A artificial Christmas tree is in the corner, decorated in red and white garland and festive ornaments. Homemade Christmas cookies sit on a platter on the new island that Xena and Joxer made for Gabrielle and all her cooking, while mistletoe hangs over the front door. Suddenly a duffle bag is shown and in it is Xena and Gabrielle. After a evening of passionately making love to each other, Xena holds Gabrielle in her arms as they stare at the roaring fire. 

“I love this.” Gabrielle says. “Just you and I, alone for a change.” “Finally!” Xena says. “Sorry it took so long for our date night.” “The wait was worth it!” Gabrielle says smiling at her. “You know what?” “Hmm.” Xena says. “This is going to be our first Christmas!” Gabrielle says excited. “Oh yeah.” Xena says smirking. “So, tell me, what would you like for Christmas?” Gabrielle asks. Xena looks at her and says, “You know I’m not a materialistic person.” “Come on Xena.” Gabrielle says, “You built that island for me..” “With Joxers help.” Xena says, “I just designed it. He did all the work.” “And the garage.” Gabrielle says. “Again, I designed it and Joxer built it.” “You have a talent for designing and drawing Xena. You’re a really good artist!” Gabrielle says. “That is Jessie’s talent.” Xena says, “My talent is helping the greater good.”

“Xena, Jessie and you are the same, just like Abigail and I are the same” Gabrielle says, “Our spirits are intertwined, I’ve accepted it, have you?” Xena gets a serious look on her face and says, “I have.”, she says, “It’s just that things have changed since ancient times. I’m so use to going into battles and saving lives. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful for our second chance and the life we live now, and I know Jessie and my spirits are intertwined together. We are the same person in a lot of ways, yet different. it’s just that when she does come out, it’s like I’m feeling a modern version of myself, but with a twist.” “Well, everything has changed, I will say that.” Gabrielle says, “We’re not saving villages or countries at this moment. And we’ve had to modernize the way we fight, act and think. But right now, we are experiencing a well deserved break.There is going to come a time when I know that we will be needed. But right now, embrace this second chance you’ve been given.” Gabrielle seductively smiles at Xena and says, “Relax, enjoy the both sides of you. I know I enjoy both sides of you.” Gabrielle kisses Xena causing her to smirk. “Oh you do!” Xena says as she kisses Gabrielle, Xena kisses her neck, which causes Gabrielle to giggle a bit. Xena looks into her deep green eyes and says, “I love you Gabrielle.” Xena passionately kisses Gabrielle and they start to make love to each other while the music plays in the background.

——-

The next day, snow covers the Red Rock Mountains and the historical part of old downtown Sedona, Arizona is decked out for the Christmas season. Shops are decorated with Christmas decorations and streetlights covered with garland and wreaths. Shoppers wander the sidewalks with their packages taking in the Christmas spirit. Christmas music can be heard in various stores and good vibes are felt all over. 

Walking out of a shop with packages in their hands is Xena and Gabrielle. They walk over Xena’s Jeep and load the packages in the back. “I’m so glad I found the perfect gift for Racheal and my mom!” Gabrielle says excited, “Racheal is going to love the sweaters and my mom will love her new chefs hats!” Gabrielle looks at Xena, smiles and asks, “Did you find something for Kara?” “Yeah, she’ll love the new jacket and hat. She’s had the same jacket forever and her hat has seen better days.” Xena says smirking at Gabrielle. “You still haven’t told me what you want for Christmas Xena.” Gabrielle says. “And I’ve told you, I’m not a materialistic person.” Xena says smiling. “Xena, you’re so stubborn!” Gabrielle says seriously then smirks at her, “I will get you the perfect gift!” “You are my perfect gift Gabrielle.” Xena says smiling. 

Walking out of another store is Joxer. He has on a Santa hat and is carrying packages to his truck. He sees Xena and Gabrielle, quickly loads the packages in his truck and walks to the warrior princess and her battling bard. “Xena! Gabrielle!” Joxer says, “I didn’t know you two were out shopping!” “Well, we decided to get started with shopping since Christmas is in a couple weeks.” Gabrielle says as she glances at his truck looking at his packages, “What did you get?” “That is for me to know, and you to find out!” Joxer says smiling.

Xena looks across the street at a small shop and becomes intrigued. It looks much older than the newer shops. It sort of has a mom and pop feel to it. Xena looks at Gabrielle and Joxer and says, “I’ll be back. I’m going to check out that shop across the street.” Xena walks across the street and goes into the store. At the counter is a woman in her late sixties. She has grey hair and is dressed in a pair of slacks with a Christmas sweater on. She looks over at Xena and says, “Why hello! Can I help you!” Xena smiles and says to her, “I’m just browsing, thanks.” She starts to look around and sees an old medical bag with a stethoscope, blood pressure pump and other old time medical devices. “Beth would love this!” Xena says to herself. She then looks at another shelf and sees an old book on ancient history, “There’s Sydney’s gift!”, she says smiling. Taking the two items in her hand, she walks around and notices a very elegant briefcase. She examines it and says, “And there’s dads gift!” Xena grabs the briefcase and walks to the counter. “

“Did you find what you where looking for!” the woman asks. “Yes! I did!” Xena says excited, “I never noticed this store before. Did you just open?” “Oh no, I’ve been here for over forty years.” The woman says, “It’s just that the newer stores around here get more exposure. My name is Helen.” “Hi, I’m Xena.” Xena says. “I’m so surprised I never seen this store.” Helen rings up the items and Xena takes her wallet out of her back pocket and gives Helen her credit card. “I’m going to have to tell my aunt about your store, she’d love this place.” 

Helen then looks at Xena’s side and notices her Chakram. “Can I ask what is that on your side there?” Helen asks. “Oh, this is my Chakram.” Xena says. Helen looks at her wide eyed and says, “You’re the warrior princess, aren’t you!?!” Suddenly a young man about eighteen walks in the store. He is carrying a huge box and plops it in the back of the counter. “Hi Grandma.”, the young man says, “I picked up the rest of the things we need at the community center for Christmas dinner.” “Thank you Lucas.” Helen says smiling at him, “Lucas, we have a special visitor here.” The young man looks at Xena and smile, “You’re Xena, the Warrior Princess!” the young man says excited. “Xena, this is my grandson Lucas.” Helen says smiling, “He helps me out at the store when he’s not in school.” “Nice to meet you.” Xena says. Helen gives Xena’s credit card back to her and proceeds to put her items in bags. “I hope you can visit the store more often.” Helen says, “Oh I will.” Xena says smiling, “Like I said, my aunt will love this store. I think maybe my partner also.” “Gabrielle, the battling bard!” Lucas says excited. “Yeah, she loves unique stuff like this.” Xena says, “Especially around Christmastime. Thank you.” Xena grabs her bags and starts to walk out.

Suddenly two men in business suits walk in. They are surrounded by two bodyguards flanking them. They walk past Xena looking very serious, Xena stops and acts like she’s looking at something, but really she listens in. “Hello Mr. Stone, Mr. Banks, what can I do for ya.” Helen says cautiously. “We want to know if you made a decision yet on our offer.” Mr. Stone says seriously. “And I told you before, my answer is no!”, says Helen, “I’m not selling my store to you two so you can rip it down and turn it into another coffee shop, gaming store or any other thing this part of town doesn’t need.” “Mrs. Finch, Sedona is a major city in Arizona. This part of town needs expanding.” Mr. Banks says. “What we are offering you is more than enough!” “I don’t care if you offer me the moon and stars! As president of the old town Sedona council, I’m not sell my shop!” Helen says. “And neither is anyone else! This part of town is a historic landmark! And I’ll be damned if money hungry idiots like you come into my part of town and rip it down just to make a profit! Now leave!” 

Mr. Banks shoves his finger in her chest and says angrily, “You don’t scare us! We will buy this side of town!” “Hey! Get your hands off my grandma!” Lucas says angrily as he jumps over the counter and shoves Mr. Banks. One of his men, grabs Lucas by the shirt and lifts him off the ground. “How about you leave my boss alone! Otherwise I’ll rearrange your face little man!”, the guy says. “Put the boy down now!” Xena says standing behind the guy. He turns around, gives her a smirk and says, “What are you going to do about it!” The other guy goes to shove Xena, but she grabs his arm and slams the guys head on the counter, causing him to fall to the ground. The first guy drops Lucas and goes after Xena, but she punches him in the face, kicks him in the stomach and then grabs the two goons and throws them outside. She then grabs Mr. Stone and Mr. Banks and tosses them outside also. Gabrielle and Joxer run over to her and Gabrielle says concerned, “Xena! What happened?” “Just taking out some trash!” Xena says then looks at Mr. Stone and Mr. Banks and says, “Real men don’t put their hands on a woman, especially an elderly woman! Now, if I were you, I’d listen to the owner of the store and go back to your side of town!” “I don’t know who you are! But you just made an enemy!” Mr. Stone says angrily. “I’ve had far worse than you two in both my lifetimes.” Xena says smirking at them then gets an angry look on her face. “Now leave!” The men get up and Mr. Banks says to Xena, “You tell Mrs. Finch that if she doesn’t accept our offer by the 22nd, we will shut down the community center!” “You can’t do that!” Lucas says angrily as her walks out of the store, “The needy in this town look forward the the Christmas dinner and toy drive we put on every year!! What gives you the right to do that?!?” “We own the building!” Mr. Stone says. “Tell your grandmother we want an answer soon, or the needy will just have to go without this Christmas!!” They four men walk away and Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Lucas look on with disgust.


	2. Backstory, Getting Together and a Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Lucas tell Xena and Gabrielle what Banks and Stones plans are, even to destroy the very spot that Xena’s dad proposed to her mom, which causes a glimpse of Jessie to appear. All the Papas-Decker sisters reunite as Beth comes to the ranch for Christmas and there’s a mysterious break in at Helens store.

A few minutes later, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Lucas are inside the store. Xena and Gabrielle are talking with Helen. “Are you ok?” Xena asks concerned. “Oh, yes.” Helen says. “Those idiots don’t scare me.” “They shouldn’t have touched you grandma!” Lucas says angry. “Yes I know Lucas.” Helen says, “But I don’t want you getting involved with this.” “Grandma, when I’m done with collage, I’m taking over this place.” Lucas says, “Just like you wanted me too.” “Yes dear, but I’m afraid Mr. Banks and Mr. Stone will get their way.” 

“What do you mean?” Gabrielle asks. “You see, those two own most of the city as far as businesses goes.” Helen says. “Yes Sedona is a more tourist spot and a lot of wealthy people live on the northern side of the city were it’s more modern with the times.” Helen says, “But this part of town has kept it’s old time charm for decades, we pride ourselves here on keeping it that way.” “So why do those guys want to destroy it.” Joxer asks. “They want to rip everything down and build luxury apartments, condos and up to date stores to cater to the elite, tourists and snowbirds” Lucas says. “But I won’t let that happen Grandma! I have big plans for this area when I come back from collage!” Helen gets up and hugs Lucas. “Your heart is so into this.”, she says, “When he finishes collage, he wants to take over the shop and revamp this community.” “I still want it to have the old time feel to it, just with some modern updates.” Lucas says, “Plus also, I want to form a coalition to keep this area protected from the likes of Stone and Banks. I want this part of Sedona to be ran by people from this community, not outsiders who’ve never set foot on this side of town.”

“Unfortunately Stone and Banks has paid off most of the cities common council, so right now, the city wants this part of town to fade away so they can upgrade and modernize.” Helen says. “What about the mayor?” Xena asks. “The mayor is on our side. But the common counsel has the final vote on things in this town.” Helen says. “And then there’s saving the gazebo!” Lucas says. “What gazebo?” Gabrielle asks. “The gazebo three blocks from here is the oldest thing in town. Everyone in town has either proposed or got married there. To us it’s a historical landmark!” “Unless we get backing from people or a person willing to donate to save it, it’ll get torn down by Banks and Stone for vacation condos.” Helen says. “My only fear now is them closing the community center right before Christmas. All of us here get together and feed the needy in town and the week before the dinner, we have a toy drive for the kids.” “I don’t want to see a kid go without a toy this Christmas just beacause two jerks see dollar signs and not compassion.” Lucas says. “Don’t worry.” Xena says, “We will figure this out. I will talk to my aunt Kira and she’ll find people to help.” “Wait! Is your aunt Kira Papas?” Helen asks. “Yes, why?” Xena asks. Helen smiles and says, “You’re Zara’s daughter then. I watched those two basically grow up in this town. In fact, your dad proposed to your mom at the very same gazebo that Banks and Stone wants to rip down!” Xena and Gabrielle get a surprised look on their faces.

About ten minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle stand in front of the beautiful decorated gazebo. It’s elegant southwest craftsmanship puts Xena and Gabrielle in awe. They walk into the gazebo, looking at the artwork. They then look at the snowy mountains which gives it a beautiful view from the gazebo. Xena grabs Gabrielles hand as they take in the view. Then, Gabrielle looks at Xena and notices a tear rolling down her face. “Are you ok Xena?” Gabrielle asks. “This is so beautiful.” Xena says. “And the fact that my dad proposed to my mom here, just makes this more important.” Gabrielle looks deeper at Xena and suddenly she sees a glimpse of Jessie. “I won’t let them tear this part of town down Gabrielle. Or this beautiful piece of work.” Gabrielle wraps her arm around Xena and Xena puts her head of Gabrielle’s shoulder. Gabrielle kisses her forehead and says, “We will make it happen Xena. We will save this part of town.” 

——-

Later on that day at the ranch, Xena and Gabrielle are at the main house with Kara and Sydney. Xena and Gabrielle just told them what happened earlier at the store. “Can they do that!?!” Sydney asks. “Stone and Brooks are ruthless money hungry assholes!” Kara says, “They once wanted to buy the ranch and make it into a snowbird getaway! I met them with my gun and they haven’t been back since!” Gabrielle chuckle and says, “It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t have your shotgun!” “They even want to tear down the gazebo that is the center piece of that area.” Xena says seriously. Kara gets an angry look on her face and says “Over my dead body!! Your father proposed to your mother there! Tomorrow I’m going to call some friends and see what we can do!! Those jackasses will not touch that landmark!”

Joxer walks in and says, “Hey! Look who followed me in!” Suddenly Beth walks in with a suitcase and packages. “Merry Christmas everyone!” Beth says smiling. Xena, Gabrielle, Kara and Sydney jumps up with smiles on their faces!! “Hey sis!” Sydney says. Kara gives Beth a huge hug and kiss and says, “Merry Christmas sweetie! So happy you’re here!” “Well, I’m on vacation for two weeks and I really didn’t want to sit in dad’s penthouse alone this Christmas!” Beth says. “You know you can always come out here Beth!” Kara says, “ I have more than enough room!” “I know Aunt Kara!” Beth looks at Sydney, Xena and Gabrielle and smiles. “So Sydney, when are you coming back?” Beth says. “Soon Beth!” Sydney says. Beth looks at Xena and Gabrielle, “Hey you two!! How have you been!”, she says. “We are doing great!” Gabrielle says. Beth walks over to Xena, hugs her and says, “I’ve missed my baby sis! How’s the Warrior Princess!” “Great sis!” Xena says smiling, “I’ve missed you too!”

“Where’s your father?” Kara says, “He said he would come out for Christmas!?!” “He will be here.” Beth says, “He’s flying back from London, has two meetings in NYC, then one in Silicon Valley. But he said he would be here.” “He needs to retire.” Kara says. “We tell him that, but you know he stubborn.” Sydney says. “Well, he’s president and CEO! There’s other people that can take over for him.” Kara says. “I want the whole family here for Christmas.” “We will all be here Aunt Kara.” Beth says smiling. Kara gives the sisters a huge smile and says, “It’s good to finally have all my girls here for a change.” She then looks at Joxer and says, “Come help me get some cookies and snacks together Joxer.” “Oh cookies!! Do you have those cookies I like!?!” Joxer says excited, “The ones with the peanut butter things in the middle!?!” “Yes Joxer! Now come help me!” Kara says as her and Joxer head to the kitchen. “I thought his name was Lester?” Beth says confused. “Long story.” Gabrielle says. “Let’s all sit down and we’ll fill you in on things.”

Later that night, Helens store is closed for the night, as well as all the other stores in the old town area. Suddenly the glass door to Helens shop is smashed and two masked men force there way in and start to trash the place. They smash shelves and rip items off the walls and counters. They destroy the whole shop. After they are finished, they quickly run out of the store leaving an awful sight for in the morning.


	3. Coming Together, Dirty Plans and The Secret Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation starts at Helen’s store. Xena brings out Jessie as her and her sisters share a moment at the gazebo. Xena promises Helen that the area will be saved. Banks and Stone plan to destroy the old downtown area. Xena talent comes out!!

The next morning the police are at Helens shop investigating the crime. Police Chief Cortez is with Helen questioning her. “This is unbelievable.” Helen says upset as a tear rolls down her face. “Mrs. Finch, I hate to ask this, but do you know who might have done this?” Cortez asks. “I have an idea!” Lucas say angrily as he walks up to them, viewing the damage. “Why don’t you ask the two real estate investors Mr. Banks and Mr. Stone! They want this area!!” “Lucas, both men are model citizens of the community, why would they want to destroy your grandmothers shop?” Cortez asks. “Because! They want this area for their new snowbird community they want to build!” Lucas says. “I want to go find them right now and kick their ass!” “Lucas!” Helen says reprimanding him. “I’m sorry grandma!” Lucas says, “I’m just angry right now! Besides after what happened yesterday, this has their name written all over this!” 

“What happened Lucas?” Cortez asks. “Xena, the Warrior Princess was in here shopping and Banks and Stone walked in here and threatened my grandma to sell her store. Of course Grandma told them no and Mr. Stone started to shove his finger in grandma’s chest. I jumped over the counter and pushed him away and one of their bodyguards grabbed me and picked me up off the ground. He threatened to beat me up. That’s when Xena stepped in! She slammed one bodyguards head on the counter, then kicked the other guy. She then tossed Banks, Stone and their goons out of the store!” 

“Mrs. Finch, do you have any video at all?” Cortez asks. “We have no camera or alarm system in here.” Helen says, “Thought we would never need any. I’ve never had anything like this happen.” “I’m sure if you contact Xena she’ll back us up!” Lucas says. “Cortez smiles and says, “Xena is a family friend. I know what you’re saying about her is pry true. I’ll contact her right now.” “Oh my god what happened!” Kara says as her and Gabrielle walk in total shock. “Hi Kara.” Cortez says, “Last night someone broken in and destroyed the place.” Kara walks over to Helen, hugs her and says, “I’m so sorry Helen, Xena told me what happened yesterday and we want to help.” “Well, insurance will cover this, and I should be back up and running in a week, but it’s going to take a while to clean up.” Helen says. “Gabrielle, do you know where Xena is right now?” Cortez says, “I want to ask her a couple questions. “She’s at the gazebo with Sydney and Beth.” Gabrielle says, “I’ll go get her!” Gabrielle quickly leaves the store. 

Meanwhile at the gazebo, Xena, Beth and Sydney walk inside it. “Wow! This is beautiful!” Beth says in awe, “So this is where dad proposed to mom!” “Yeah!” Xena says smiling. “This is so beautiful!! With the mountains and this, I can just picture the moment!!” Sydney says happily. “Those guys I dealt with yesterday, they want to rip this down.” Xena says seriously, “We need to stop them. We need to preserve this area and this place where mom said yes to dad and where our family began.” Beth and Sydney looks at Xena seriously, “Don’t worry, you have our back!” Sydney says. Xena looks at them, gives them a smile that only Jessie would give and says, “Thanks.” Beth looks at her shocked and says, “Jessie!?!”

Gabrielle runs up to them and says, “Xena!! You have to come quick! It’s Helens store!” Xena and the ladies take off running towards Helens store. A few minutes later, “What the hell happened?!?” Xena says confused as she, Gabrielle, Beth and Sydney run in looking totally shocked. Xena walks around and gets an angry look on her face, “Banks and Stone did this! Didn’t they!?!”, she says. “We don’t know who did this.” Cortez says, “But because Mrs. Finch didn’t have a security system in the store, there’s no proof.” Xena looks at Cortez and says, “Yesterday I was in here shopping. Banks, Stone and their goons came in and confronted Helen about her selling her store to them, she told them no, that she wasn’t going to sell and that no one else would either. Stone then assaulted Helen, Lucas came to her defense and one of their goons assaulted Lucas. I stepped in, subdued both goons then tossed all the men out.” 

Xena walks over to Helen and says, “I’m going to put security cameras in here.” “You don’t have to do that!” Helen says shocked. “Yes I do!” Xena says, “My family is going to help save this area!” She then looks at Cortez and says, “Banks and Stone wants to tear down this area for luxury shops and condos. They even want to rip down the gazebo.” Cortez gets a shocked look on her face and says, “They can’t do that! Not the gazebo!” Xena looks at everyone and says, “I don’t trust them, they’re playing ruthless now. Gabrielle, I want you to set up the cameras. Lucas, if you have your laptop with you, Gabrielle will link the cameras to it. Sydney, I want you to talk to the local business owners around here, see if Banks and Stone approached them about selling their shops. Beth start making some phone calls. If no one around here will help, make some calls back home. Maria, I want a squad patrolling this area at night.” “Of course.” Cortez says. 

Xena then looks at Helen and says, “Don’t worry, this area won’t be sold out!” “It doesn’t matter!” Lucas says angrily, “Banks and Stone always gets what they want! Their just like most rich people! It’s all about them!” Xena, Gabrielle, Beth and Sydney look at each other worried, Xena walks over to Lucas, puts her hand on his shoulder, looks at him and says with compassion, “Lucas, not all people with wealth are like Banks and Stone. There are some people that have money that act and feel just like you. They even lead normal lives as regular people. Don’t lose faith in certain people just because of crooks like Banks and Stone. You never know, some people that have money just might be working for the greater good! You understand what I’m trying to say.” Lucas looks at Xena, shakes his head yes, smirks and gives Xena a hug. She smiles at him then the crowd who looks at her proudly.  
——-

In the upscale part of town, Banks, Stone and one of their bodyguards sit in Banks office discussing what happened the night before. “I’m sure the police are there right now doing an investigation.” Banks says, “Hopefully this will scare Finch into selling. Once she sells, then the others will.” Stone says. Suddenly the other bodyguard walks in and sits down next to the first bodyguard. “So, what’s going on at the store.” “The cops are there, along with Finch and her grandson. Also that chick that was in the store yesterday.”, the bodyguard says. “I want to know who she is!” Banks says, “She could derail our plans.” “I heard someone call her Xena.”, says the second bodyguard. “Who ever she is, I don’t want her around there!” Stone says, “We have a lot at steak putting this snowbird community in there! And I won’t let an old woman and some collage kid who think she’s a fighter ruin what we’ve been planing for years!” 

“I want you two to find out who this Xena is.” Banks says, “Tomorrow morning we’ll go pay a visit to Finch and give her another offer.” “What if she doesn’t accept it?”, says the first bodyguard. “Then we force her to sell it to us! Once she’s gone, the others will fold. I want that area and the gazebo torn down and builders in there by Spring!” Stone says seriously. The second bodyguard gets a sad look on his face and says, “It’s going to suck about the gazebo though.” “Why’s that?” Banks said.” “My grandparents got married there, and my parents.”, says the second bodyguard. “Listen, I know that gazebo means a lot to that part of town, but sometimes old things don’t fit anymore.” Banks says, “Besides, that old thing wouldn’t fit in the construction of our planned community. That was the past! This is the future!”  
———

Later on that night, Xena sits sits on the couch with a sketch pad and artist pencils. She’s smiling while sketching something in secret. She reaches for different colored pencils as her right hand flows with a pure artist touch. Gabrielle walks into the cabin and sees Xena focused on drawing. She smiles and asks, “What are you drawing?” Xena looks at her, smiles and closes the sketch pad. “Nothing. Something just popped in my head.” Xena says. “Can I see?” Gabrielle asks as she sits next to her. “An artist never shows work left unfinished.” Xena says. “Ok! That’s only fair!” Gabrielle says, “Your sisters are very proud of you.” 

“Why?” Xena says confused. “The way you handled the situation at Helens and how you handled Lucas.” Gabrielle says, “Beth and Sydney never seen you act like that. Beth even said she seen a glimpse of Jessie.” “At the gazebo, a little bit of Jessie came out.” Xena says, “Sydney knew it was only a brief moment, but right before you came, Beth got shocked and called me Jessie.” “It’s ok to let her out.” Gabrielle says, “You know when Abigail comes out in me.” “Oh yeah!” Xena chuckles, “The potty mouth part of her rolls out in you!!” They both laugh then Xena says, “At the shop it was me.” “I know.” Gabrielle says, “I told them. We are evolving Xena, don’t be afraid to embrace it”Xena kisses Gabrielle on the forehead and says, “I’m not.” Gabrielle grabs Xena’s hand and says, “I’m going to bed, want to join me!” “In a bit.” Xena say. Gabrielle gives her a seductive look then goes into their bedroom, Xena flips her sketch pad, starts to draw again then gets a seductive look on her face. She hides the sketch pad then goes into the bedroom.


	4. Dirty Deals, Coming Together and Reunions That Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks and Stone start planning to get Helen and Lucas out of the area for good. Xena, Sydney and the whole old town community come together to keep the part of town in tact and a reunion happens when Xena, Beth and Sydneys father James comes to the ranch for Christmas

The next morning Banks is sitting in his office with a angry look on his face as he reads a local article online about Helens store getting vandalized. He slams the screen down and calls Stone. “Did you read the article!” Banks asks, “They are going to fight us on this!” “I’ll be at your office in 30 minutes.” Stone says seriously, “We need to neutralize this now!! We need to stop Finch and the other store owners before we lose everything!!! Thirty minutes later, Stone and the two bodyguards are in Banks office. “What do you suggest we do!” Banks says, “Our Investors just called me and said if the area isn’t bought by the beginning of the year, they are pulling out!” 

Stone gets up and starts to pace around and says, “We need to get rid of Finch and her grandson. They are dangerous.” “What do you suggest.”  
Banks says. “Give me a day or two!” Stone says. He looks at the body guards and asks, “Did you get any information on that Xena woman?” The two bodyguards look at each other a little scared and one of them says, “Sir, she’s Xena, the Warrior Princess!” “Warrior what?” Banks says confused. “Warrior Princess.” The other bodyguard says. “She is the warrior princess from ancient times reborn again. Her and her partner Gabrielle, the Battling Bard have been living in here in Sedona for just about a year. They helped some collage women take down a sex ring that went on at the collage in August, and there was a battle between her and Ares, the God of War just a couple months ago. She’s the niece of Kara Papas.” 

“That crazy lady!?!” Banks says then chuckles, “I remember a couple years ago we wanted to buy her ranch when we first came up with the snowbird community.” “Yeah, she met us with her shotgun and told us no!” Stone says, “The old downtown area is a better option anyway. That’s why we need to get rid of Finch and her grandson!” “What about the warrior princess?”, says Banks, “Do you think she’s a threat?” “No!” Stone says, “If she is, we can stop her.” “Boss, have you seen videos of her and her partner?”, says one bodyguard, “They are tough chicks. They have like superhuman strength or something!” “So!” Stone says, “This is business deal, not a war zone! She was pry passing through anyway. I’m not worried about her!” They two bodyguards look at each other worried, “You two are just paranoid!” Banks says seriously, “Right now I want Finch and her grandson gone at any cost. I have a plan!” “What is it?” Stone asks. “It’s going to take a couple days, but after we’re done, Finch, her grandson and that store will be gone, then the rest of them will have to sell to us!” Banks says with an evil look on his face.  
———

At Helens store, crews have been cleaning and working to get Helens shop back up and running, Gabrielle is showing Lucas the video cameras that she linked to his laptop while Xena and Helen are outside inspecting the new hidden cameras, “I had Gabrielle install cameras around the building and with police commissioner Cortez approval, Gabrielle installed secret cameras around this area which are linked to police headquarters.” Xena says, “Wow! You are really going all out!” Helen says, “How can we ever repay you!?!” Xena smiles at Helen and says, “By keeping your fighting spirit and love for this area!” Xena says smiling. Sydney and all of the store owners walk up to Xena and Helen, “Xena, I’ve talked to all the shop owners and they want to say something.” Sydney says. “Banks and Stone have came to us on numerous occasions wanting us to sell this area to them.” Says one store owner, “We all told them no, that this area won’t fall to greedy investors who are only out to make a buck.” “After what happen to Helens store, we are committed to preserving this area.”, says another owner, “The thing is, we don’t know anyone willing to invest in a trust to keep this part of Sedona as is.” Xena smiles at the shop owners and says, “My sister Beth is working on that and our aunt is talking to some people at city hall right now.” “Who’s your aunt?, says a store owner, “Kara Papas, we’re her nieces.” “Zara was you mom right!?!”, says another owner. “Yes, she was.” Sydney says smiling. “Your mom had a heart of gold. Would do anything for anyone no matter where they came from or their background.”, says another store owner, “And I can see her kind heart rubbed off on her girls! She would be so proud of you.” Xena and Sydney smile at each other. “Thanks, now let me show you what we’ve done.” Xena says

Later on at the ranch, a truck pulls up and stops in front of the main house. Getting out of the truck is James Decker. He’s wearing jeans, boots a long sleeved shirt and a western style jacket, he grabs two suitcases out of the back. He’s hair has a little more grey to it, but he still sports the sexy mustache and goatee that gives him a rugged look. Kara walks out of the house, smiles and says, “Jim! You finally decided put away your business suit and briefcase and join us! They give each other a hug, James looks at her, smiles and says, Hi Kara! Merry Christmas. How are your feeling? The girls told me what happen at the ranch at couple months ago. Are you doing ok?” “I’m fine!” Kara says, “Back to normal!” “What you did, donating part your liver to Maria was very heroic of you.” James says, “Zara would be proud.” Kara smiles at him and says, “I know she would be, but if Maria didn’t show up when she did, I wouldn’t be here right now.” “How’s she doing?” James asks. “She’s doing great! She’s back at work, but she’ll be here for Christmas dinner.” James gets a puzzled look in his face, “We patched things up Jim.” Kara says, “What happened a couple months ago made us realize that what happened in the past was insignificant.” “I’m glad.” James says smiling, “So where are my girls!” “They’re on their way home. They’ve been in old town Sedona helping the local business owners save the area.” James gets a weird look on his face. “Let’s get you settled in and I will fill you in one what’s going on.” James picks up his suitcases and Kara and him walk into the main house.

About thirty minutes later, Xena, Gabrielle, Sydney and Beth walk into the main house and into the living room. They see James and Kara sitting across from each other talking and laughing. “Dad!” Xena says excited. James stands up, smiles and says, “There are my girls!” Beth and Sydney rush over and gives their dad a hug, “Merry Christmas dad!” Sydney says. James looks over at Xena, smiles and says “Hi my baby girl! Come give your old man a hug!” Xena rushes over and James and her hug each other. She smiles at him and he says, “Now there’s that smile that can light the world!” “Come on Kara, lets leave them to talk.” Gabrielle whispers to her, “I’ll show you what I got Xena for Christmas.” “She doesn’t want anything.” Kara says. “Oh come on Kara, I know you got her something too.” Gabrielle says smirking at her. They leave James and his daughters to talk. 

Thirty minutes later, James and the girls catch up on things. Xena tells him what’s going on in Old town Sedona and he has a worried look on his face. “So these investors want to rip up that part of town just to build condos for snowbirds!?!” James says, “Can they do that?” “To the community it’s a historical landmark, but it’s not registered with the state as a historical landmark.” Beth says, “They need someone who can help set up a trust to save the community.” “Dad, these guys want to rip down the gazebo.” Xena says with a serious look on her face. James get a shocked look on his face, stands up and walks around. “We know how special that gazebo means to you dad.” Sydney say. “I met, fell in love and proposed to your mom there.” James says. “We know.” Xena says, “These guys are ruthless dad, they’re willing to destroy that area to get what they want.” “I’ll make some calls.” James says, “They don’t know who there dealing with when I get done!” All three sisters smile at each other.

Later that night, James is in the gazebo gazing at the stars that are shining in the sky. Xena walks up to him and says, “Whatcha doing dad?” “Just reminiscing about your mom.” James says smiling at her, he then glances back out to the lit up sky and says, “I’m so sorry.” “For what?” Xena says confused. “I wasn’t there for you and your sisters when you girls needed me.” James says. Xena puts her hand on his shoulder and says, “Dad, Beth, Sydney and you were brainwashed by two of the most evil entities I know. You had no control over what went on. At least Alti is gone now.” “And Ares?” James says, “I still can’t believe the God of War was part of this.” “I still don’t know why he was a part of this dad.” Xena says, “The last I seen him his two sisters Aphrodite and Athena helped Gabrielle and I kicked his ass back to Mt. Olympus. You have nothing to be sorry about dad. It wasn’t your fault.” James smiles at Xena and says, “I still don’t understand this family legend stuff with you being who you are. But one thing I know is that your mom would be proud of how your sisters and you ended up.” “She is dad.” Xena says smiling, “She is.” 

James and Xena share a tender hug when all of the sudden a flashlight is shone on them, “Police patrol.”, a voice says. James and Xena look over to see Maria. “Hi Maria.” Xena says. Maria walks into the gazebo, turns on the lights and sees Xena and James. She quickly smiles at James and says, “Jim! How are you!” James smiles at Maria and says, “I’m doing great Maria. How are you?” “Great! Wow, it’s been so long since I seen you.” “Same here.” James says, “I see you’re still in law enforcement.” “I’m police commissioner.” Maria says, “And you’re still running that tech company.” “Yeah, but my girls are trying to convince me to hang it up and enjoy life.” “Well, you raised three smart girls Jim.” Maria says. “Well when a med student, a historian and a warrior princess tells their old man to slow down, how can I not refuse.” They all laugh and then Xena says, “Still going to make it for Christmas dinner Maria!?!” “Of course Xena” Maria says as she smiles at James, “I wouldn’t miss it! Well, I better get going. It was good to see you again Jim.” “You also Maria.” James says smiling. Maria leave and Xena looks at James and says, “Did you really mean that when you said you were thinking about slowing down?” “Yes.” James says, “I’m thinking about it. I want to get to know my girls better, especially my warrior princess daughter.” They smile at each other, look out into the sky and see a shooting star.


	5. Sisterly Bonds, The Tide Turns and Up In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and her sisters share a tender moment when they discuss the fact that Xena and Jessie are the same person. After yet another refusal from Helen and the old town community, Banks and Stone declare war. A rumor causes Banks and Stone to plan the unthinkable. Xena, Helen and the gals come across the unthinkable. Gabrielle and Sydney work together and Xena risks her own life to save Lucas.

The next day, Xena sets on the porch at the main house with her sketch pad and artist pencils, Beth and Sydney walk out and notice Xena drawing away. They stair at her, smile and Beth says a little shocked, “Xena, you’re drawing!! Only..” “You were going to say that only Jessie draws, right.” Xena says looking up and smirking. She folds up her sketch book and says, “Sit down, lets talk.” Beth and Sydney sits next to Xena, who looks at them and says, “Are you two still confused about me?” “I’m not.” Sydney says, “I understand who you are Xena. It’s just sometimes there are moments when Jess does come out and it throws me off.” “It’s not that I’m confused.” Beth says, “I understand what has happened with the legend and everything, it’s just that I miss her.” 

Xena takes a breath and says, “Jessie and I, we are the same. I am her and she is me. Not only do I hold the memories of my ancient past life, but I hold the memories that I have in this lifetime. There will be times when you will see glimpses of who I was before from time to time, just, get to know who I am now.” “You’re an amazing woman.” Beth says smiling, “The stories I’ve read about what you did back in ancient times, it blows me away.” “We are honored to have you as our sister Xena.” Sydney says, “It doesn’t matter if you’re Xena or Jessie, we love you just the same!!” Xena smiles and says, “And I love you two also, you are forever my sisters, don’t forget that!” “So, what are you drawing Xena?” Beth asks smiling. Xena, smirks, raises her right eye brow and all three sisters say, “An artist never reveals their unfinished work!” They all start laughing as Beth and Sydney put their head on Xena’s shoulder and smiles away.   
——-

Later that day in the old town district, Banks and Stone are in front of Helens store. “We will confront her and play nice this last time.” Banks says, “If she still won’t sell, then we’ll get dirty.” “I don’t think so.”, says Xena walking up to them. “They turn around and give her a snide look, “Listen, we don’t know who you are, but this is none of your business.” Stone says, “Now if you’ll excuse us.” Banks and Stone try’s to go into Helens shop, but Xena blocks the door. “You’re not going in there.” Xena says seriously. Bank and Stone get an angry look on their face and Stone says, “Move! Now!” 

“Leave her alone!” Helen says standing behind them. Banks and Stone turns around and looks at Helen shocked, “Hello Mrs. Finch.” Banks says, “Since when did you get security?” “Since shady crooks like you two won’t take no for her answer.” Xena say seriously. Banks and Stone gives Xena a dirty look then looks back at Helen. “Mrs. Finch, we are here to make you another offer.” Banks says, “We are willing to offer three times the price of your shop.” “No!” Helen says adamantly. “Mrs. Finch, this amount can set you and your grandson up for a while! Your grandson can go to any college he wants to!” Mr. Stone says shocked. “You’re crazy if you don’t take this offer!” “No, I’m crazy if I sell to you two!” Helen yells, “I’ve been a part of this side of town for 40 years! Me and the other shop owners have kept this area from the likes of money hungry real estate investors like you for years! And we’re not going to back down just because you want to own the whole town! Now leave!” “You have made an enemy Mrs. Finch!” Mr. Stone yells, “You can kiss the community center and your precious dinner for the needy goodbye forever!!” “How dare you turn a blind eye to those in need!” Helen says, “Where’s your compassion!?!” “We’re not in the business of compassion!” Stone says, “We’re in the business to make money!” Banks and Stone walk away angry while Helen has a sad look on her face, “Now where are we going to have the dinner for the needy?” Helen says upset. Xena smiles and says, “Don’t worry Helen. If everything goes as planned, they won’t bug this side of town ever again.”

—-

The next day at Banks office, he’s on the phone looking angry, “Find out if this is true!” Banks screams, “I want facts not rumors!” Stone walks in and sees Banks slam his cell phone down and says, “What’s wrong?” “One of my sources at city hall just told me the the city council may not back us anymore and pull out of our deals!” Bank says in anger. “What!?! Why!?!”” Stone says shocked. “All my source could say is that someone went into the mayors office and was joined by the city council president.” Banks gets up, paces back and forth and says, “This has Finch written all over this!” “How do we know it was her?” Stone says. “Who else would it be!” Banks says, “Finch and that whole old town area is opposed to us!! We need to send a message telling them that we mean business!” “And how do you suggest that?” Stone says seriously. Banks gets and evil look on his face and says, “Call the guys, make sure they’re not doing anything tonight!” “Why, what do you have planned?” Stone asks. “Lets just say after we’re done, that area will be ours!”

Later that night, Helen and Lucas are at the store. They just closed up for the night and Lucas is on his laptop doing a security sweep of the area. “Lucas, I’m dropping off the deposit at the bank, then stopping at the bakery. I’ll be right back!” Helen says. “Ok, grandma, I’ll be here.” Lucas says. Helen leaves the store and walks the two block to the bank. Lucas turns off his laptop and goes to the back office. Helen then walks into the bakery and is met by Xena, Gabrielle, Beth and Sydney. At the shop, Lucas is in the back room going over what to stock for the morning when he hears glass break. He runs out of the back room to see the store a blaze. He runs to get a fire extinguisher when he starts to cough. Helen, Xena, Gabrielle, Beth and Sydney walk out of the bakery and notice the shop on fire. “Lucas!” Helen screams. Xena and Gabrielle see two masked men running down the street. Xena hands Gabrielle the Chakram and says seriously, “You and Sydney go after them! I’ll get Lucas!” As Gabrielle and Sydney take off after the masked men, Xena, Beth and Helen run to the shop. “Beth, call 911 and stay with Helen!” Xena says. She then runs up to the shop sees the window broken and the shop filled with smoke. She kicks the door open and runs inside. “Lucas!” Xena screams. She starts coughing as she runs through the fire. “Lucas where are you!” Xena look around the smoke filled shop and spot Lucas laying on the floor. She runs to him and turns him over, “Lucas! Wake up! It’s Xena!”, she says. Lucas coughs and Xena gets him up, flings an arm over her shoulder. “Lets get out of here now!”, Xena says as they make their way through the smokey shop.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Sydney are in pursuit of the two masked men. They run down a block and see the men duck into a alley. They follow them and Gabrielle takes the Chakram, sees a Christmas banner and throws the Chakram in the air, slicing the strings that are holding the banner up. The Chakram bounces off a wall and ricochets back to Gabrielle. The banner falls on the masked men and Gabrielle and Sydney tackle them. 

The men start to wrestle with Gabrielle and Sydney, but Gabrielle swing kicks her opponent in the head causing him to fly back into a wall and become knocked out while Sydney takes her fighting staff out of her back pocket, unfolds it, swing kicks her opponent in the stomach then takes her staff back into the guys stomach and flips him to the ground. She flips him over, takes some string from the banner and ties his hands. Gabrielle looks over at her smiles and says, “Awesome job Sydney! That move reminds me of a move one of my Amazon sisters did!” Sydney gets a puzzled look on her face as if she knew that, then she smiles and says, “Cool.” 

Two squad cars pull up and Maria and an officer get out of one car while another set of officers get out of another. “Gabrielle, Sydney!” Maria says as her and the officers run over to them. Gabrielle and Sydney let go of the men and Maria and Gabrielle take the masks off to reveal Banks and Stone’s two bodyguards. “You two are under arrest for arson and destruction of property for now!” Maria says as two officers take them into a squad car. 

Meanwhile, Xena and Lucas make their way to the front door. Lucas starts coughing and falls to the ground, “Come on Lucas! We need to get out of here!” Xena yells and then she starts to cough. She kneels to the ground gasping for air then gets back up and grabs Lucas and throws him over her shoulder and runs out of the shop. Firefighters show up and run into the building with a fire hose. Xena puts Lucas down by paramedics and she kneels to the ground coughing and gasping for air. “Xena!” Beth screams as she runs over to her. Beth kneels down to Xena as paramedics also go to her. “I’m a med student. She’s suffering from smoke inhalation.” Beth says to the paramedics checking her over, “Put her on oxygen stat!” She runs over to Lucas and checks on his condition, “Looks like minor burns and inhalation.” The paramedics but him on a gurney and load him into the ambulance. Helen jumps into the ambulance and it takes off. 

Gabrielle and Sydney enter the scene and sees Xena on a gurney with an oxygen mask on her. “Xena!” Gabrielle frantically yells. Gabrielle and Sydney run up to Xena with worried looks on their faces. “She’s suffering from minor smoke inhalation.” Beth says, “She’ll be ok. Just let her get some oxygen.” With a tear rolling down her face, Gabrielle takes her hand and gently rubs Xena’s face. “Don’t scare me like that!” Gabrielle says smiling at her. Xena squeezes Gabrielle’s hand and looks at her, Beth and Sydney and smiles.


	6. When All Is Lost, Miracles Do Happen and Gifts From The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this story, Helen has thoughts about selling her store. Banks and Stone make an offer to the whole community but is derailed by miracle workers. Christmas is celebrated at the Papas Ranch and Xena and Gabrielle exchange gifts

The next day, Helen and the other store owners look at her semi damaged store. “It’s a good thing you didn’t have an stock out on display yet.”, says one shop owner as she has her arm around Helen. “It’s not a total loss.” Helen looks at the other store owners with a sad look on her face, “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Helen says, “Lucas almost lost his life last night.” “How is he?”, another shop owner asks. “He has some minor burns.” Helen says, “He’s in a pure oxygen room though.” Helen takes a breath and says, “For over forty years I fought to keep the old charm in this community. I’ve kept various developers from coming in and destroying it. Now, I don’t think I can do it anymore. My grandson almost lost his life last night.” 

“Mrs. Finch.”, a voice behind her says. All of the shop owners turn around to find Banks and Stone. They all get angry looks on their faces. “How dare you show yourself around here!”, says a shop owner. Helen walks up to Banks and Stone giving them a look of fury, “I know you two were behind this!” Helen says. “Mrs. Finch, I assure you we didn’t have anything to do with this.” Stone says, “We are here to offer you the same offer as last time.” “My shop is half destroyed and you still want to offer me three times the amount!” Helen says angrily, “What’s your game?” There’s no game Mrs. Finch, only opportunities.” Stone says. “We are willing to offer this whole area triple what your shops are worth.” “Triple!” Says one shop owner as everyone starts to talk about it. “It’s a win win offer.” Banks says.

“Don’t take the offer!” Xena says behind the group. Everyone turns around and sees Xena, Gabrielle, Sydney and Beth standing there. Banks and Stone walks up to them and Stone says, “Listen, this is a business deal, it’s none of your concern.” “Oh it is my concern.” Xena says. “You see, what your planning on doing, destroying this part of town, it’s a state violation.” “What are you talking about!” Banks says, “This area is just an old part of the city!” It’s not protected!” All of the sudden vehicles with the state and local seals pull up to the scene. A limo pulls up and getting out is James, the Mayor of Sedona and the Governor of Arizona, they walk over to the group and the mayor says, “Banks, Stone, you are ordered by the city and state to stop all deals made to this part of town,” “Why! What’s going on here! What’s the meaning of this!!” Banks says shocked. “This part of Sedona, especially the gazebo that you want to destroy is now a historical landmark.”, the governor says. “Yesterday I signed a bill declaring this part of Sedona a state landmark. Any distruction of this part of town or the gazebo will be met with local and state charges.” Banks and Stone get angry looks on their faces, turn to Helen and Banks says, “You were behind this! Weren’t you!”

“No, actually I was.” James says. Banks and Stone turn and looks at James, “Who the hell are you to just come in here out of nowhere and disrupt a business deal!” Stone says. “We’ve never seen you around here before! Who are you?!?” “My name is James Decker, I’m president and CEO of Decker Technologies” James says. Stone suddenly gets a shocked look on his face as Banks asks Stone, “Isn’t he..” “One of the wealthiest men in the country.” Stone says. “Mr. Decker, why are you interested in this part of town?” Bank asks, “Why would you want to save it if you’ve never been here before?” James walks up to Banks and Stone and says, “I have been here. This area holds a special place in my heart. Almost thirty years ago I met, fell in love and proposed to my wife at the very gazebo you want to destroy so you can put up condos that really don’t need to be here.” “Mr. Decker, if you just came to us first, we would’ve shown you what we have planned for this area.” Stone says, “We could’ve even made a deal with your company to use your technology systems in the condos.” “I don’t make deals with people who want to destroy history.” James says. He then looks at Helen and says, “Mrs. Finch, my company has a trust that helps save historical parts of the world.” He reaches inside his inner jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope, hands it to her and says, “My wife loved this part of town! She grew up here, this was her home. If she was here today she would be right here fighting with you to save this area. With you and this areas permission, I would like to start a trust in my late wife’s name to preserve and protect the charm of this part of town.” Helen opens the envelope and gleefully gasps at the amount. “There should be enough there to help you get your store back up and running and to get this area thriving even more.” All of the store owners gather around Helen and smile.

“Great job dad!” Xena says smiling. Banks and Stone looks at Xena with shocked looks on their faces. “You’re his daughter?!?” Banks says shocked. “Yeah.” Xena says, “Along with Beth and Sydney.” Xena walks up to Banks and Stone smirks at them and says, “By the way, have your bodyguards been in touch with you today.” “No, why?” Banks says. Suddenly a couple squad cars pull up and Maria and a few police officers get out of the cars. Maria and two officers walk up to Banks and Stone and Maria says, “Banks, Stone, you are under arrest.” “Why!?! What for?” Stone says shocked as two officers put handcuffs on them. “Why are we being arrested?” Banks asks. “Your bodyguards were arrested last night and they confessed to us that you two paid them and gave them the materials to set Mrs. Finch’s store on fire. You’re under arrest for arson, destruction of a state landmark and the attempted murder of Lucas Finch.” Two police officers read them their rights and load them in squad cars. Xena and Gabrielle smile at the situation and Beth and Sydney give them fist bumps in agreement.

———-

A week has past and it is now Christmas at the Papas ranch! Christmas music plays as the whole family including Joxer and Maria are gathered around the dinner table enjoying a elegant Christmas feast put on by Kara. Kara and Maria smile at James as he looks at his daughters who, you can tell are enjoying this moment. Joxer and Gabrielle reminisce about their old adventures while both of them tell their own versions to Beth and Sydney about what went on back in ancient times while Xena just laughs at the moment. Later on, they set in the living room opening gifts. Joxer hands Gabrielle a gift and she opens it to see scrolls, a quill and ink. She gets a surprised look on her face, looks at Joxer and gives him a hug. Joxer opens his gift to find a replica of the same exact helmet he wore back then. Joxer gets a shocked look on his face, smiles at Gabrielle and thanks her. 

Beth, Sydney and James opens their gifts from Xena and gets excited. Kara opens her gift from Xena, smiles and winks at her. Xena opens her gift from Kara and finds leather riding gloves, Xena smiles at Kira and thanks her. Sydney, Beth and James sit next to Xena and Beth says, “We know you hate getting gifts, so we decided to do this.” Sydney hands Xena an envelope and she open it to find that all of them made a donation to the Sedona school of Art and Design in her name. Xena smiles at them and says, “This means a lot to me! Thank you.” Xena gives them all hugs then looks at her dad, smirks and says, “So, are you going to tell Beth and Sydney the news!” Beth and Sydney look at James seriously, “What news?” Sydney says. “Well, the reason why I was in California was that I was talking to the board of directors at the company and I am stepping down my day to day duties.” James says, “I am still president and CEO, but I am going to be only doing advisory duties.” Beth and Sydney get excited looks on their faces. “I want to spend more time with you girls, get to know you more.” “That’s great dad!” Beth says hugging him. “Finally!” Beth says as she hugs James. “I was even thinking on getting a place around here so we can visit your aunt, Xena and Gabrielle! Be closer to your mom’s spirit.” “That’s awesome dad!” Sydney says. Joker gets up, smiles and stands under the mistletoe. Xena and Gabrielle look at Sydney and Beth gives them a smirk and signal them to give him a kiss. Beth and Sydney reluctantly take a breath, gets up, walks over to Joxer and gives him a kiss. “Don’t think this means anything.” Sydney seriously says to Joxer. “Deep down you like me.” Joxer says smiling at her. “In your dreams.” Sydney says as she walks away. “You’re still an idiot.” Beth says. “I’ll take that.” Joker says, “Sydney does like me though.” Beth starts laughing and says, “What ever dude!”, and walks away from him. Joxer flashes his goofy grin and says, “Merry Christmas everyone!”

Later that night at the cabin, Xena and Gabrielle walk in and passionately kiss each other. “Did you have a good time?” Xena asks. “Of course.”, says Gabrielle, “Your family means a lot to me.” Gabrielle takes Xena by the hand and leads her to the couch, sits her down and smiles, “I’ll be right back.” Gabrielle goes to their bedroom and comes out with a huge wrapped gift. She hands it to Xena, smiles and says, “Merry Christmas.” Xena smiles at her and says, “You didn’t have to do this.” “Yes I did!” Gabrielle says, “You’ll like it.” Xena unties the bow and opens the box and takes out a huge portfolio. She looks at Gabrielle, smirks then unzips it and finds professional artist pens, pencils, tools and brushes. She looks further in the box and finds different sizes of sketch pads and canvases. At the bottom is an easel. Xena looks at Gabrielle with a huge smile and Gabrielle says, “When ever you get the urge to create and draw, I want you to do it. Just because you’re a warrior princess doesn’t mean that you can’t be an artist also.” Xena gets up, passionately kisses Gabrielle and says, “Thank You! I love it!” Xena then walks over to the closet and takes a wrapped box out, walks over to Gabrielle and they sit down. “I’m not good with words, stories like you are, so I did the next best thing.” Xena says smiling at her. Gabrielle opens the box and gasps with pure joy. She looks at Xena and says, “By the Gods Xena! It’s beautiful!” Gabrielle take a frame out of the box and in it is a drawing of Xena and Gabrielle and what they looked like then and now. A tear rolls down Gabrielles face as she says, “ This, this is the best gift ever! I love it Xena! It’s exactly what we looked like then and now!” “I call it Twin Flames.” Xena says, “Like then, our souls are united again as one. You are truly my soulmate, then and now. I thank the Gods everyday for you. Even now, you are still the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Gabrielle Abigail Covington!” Gabrielle passionately kisses Xena and says, “And I love you Xena Jessie Papas-Decker!” They get up and Gabrielle puts the picture on top of the fireplace mantle. She smiles at Xena and says, “Merry Christmas Xena.” “Merry Christmas Gabrielle.” Xena says smiling. They wrap their arms around each other and share a kiss as Christmas music plays in the background and the scene then cuts to the picture of them.


End file.
